


Remember This Forever

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got some nerve taking Tetsuya’s virginity without my permission.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theme #5: First time

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #5: First time 

~~

Theme #5: First time 

The first thing Kise sees when he opens his eyes is Kuroko’s face. It’s the most beautiful thing to wake up to he can think of, and he hopes every morning will be like this for the rest of his life (just as soon as he’s graduated from high school and moved out of his parents’ house, of course, who are conveniently away for the week on a business trip, hence the reason why he’s invited Kuroko over to stay with him).

They two of them are naked under the sheets, and Kise’s lips curve upwards into an enormous grin as he remembers what took place the previous night, when Kuroko finally allowed him to go all the way. He wants to burn it into his memory forever, so he spends a good fifteen minutes reliving the experience inside his mind, how Kuroko looked and sounded and – Kise’s grin widens even more – how he felt.

He’s so happy he could die, but he can’t do that, because it would mean never getting to have sex with Kuroko again, and that would be the biggest tragedy ever, which is why he’s determined to live for as long as he possibly can, and to have as much sex as he possibly can, all while keeping Kuroko bound to him with promises that he fully intends to honour one day by marrying him (uncaring that they won’t be able to have the ceremony any time soon due to it being illegal on both age and sexuality grounds).

For now, he’s content to simply watch Kuroko’s sleeping face, which is so cute it should be a crime, and that passes another fifteen minutes, the time going by so quickly Kise hardly even notices, but then again, he could quite blissfully stare at Kuroko for hours, as long as Kuroko would allow it (which he won’t), so Kise takes the opportunity to look his fill while he has the chance.

Kuroko’s lips are slightly parted, tempting Kise into kissing them, but he fights back the urge, not wanting to disturb him, and his neck is covered in blossoming bruises, marking him out as Kise’s property (he’s probably going to do something very violent once he discovers them, but he’s still oblivious at the moment, so it’s all good). His hair stands up on end as if he’s been electrocuted, but that just adds to his charm, and although Kise is determined to remember this forever, he decides it wouldn’t hurt to take a photo as a back up.

Moving slowly and carefully, he reaches for his cell phone, flipping it open and snaps a picture of Kuroko, but one isn’t nearly enough, so he takes another thirteen, and since there’s plenty of storage left on the memory card, he takes twenty two more. 

And then, because Kise wants everyone else to know how happy he is, he makes a phone call.

“Aominecchi!” he says cheerfully, a complete contrast to the irritated grunt that greets him on the other end. “Guess what? Last night I became an adult!”

“The hell? Talk sense, moron.”

Kise forgives him for being both slow and insulting, because even Aomine’s sour mood is incapable of ruining his exuberance. “Last night,” he repeats, “I had sex for the first time. With Kurokocchi,” he adds, just in case Aomine is wondering who the lucky person might be (which he shouldn’t really, since Kise has had a crush on Kuroko since forever, and he’s not shy about demonstrating these things).

“You had sex,” Aomine echoes. “With Tetsu.”

“Yeah, and it was great! Amazing! Wonderful! Absolutely –”

But Aomine interrupts him, voice steely and dangerous. “Kise,” he says, “stay right where you are, because I’m going to come over to your house and break both your arms for daring to touch Tetsu with them, and then I’ll make it so that you’ll never be able to have sex with him again.”

The phone goes dead, and Kise shrugs. It’s not the kind of reaction he would like, but there are other numbers in his list.

“Midorimacchi?” he says. “I just called to tell you that Kurokocchi and I had sex last night.”

Midorima splutters for a few seconds before finally replying, appalled, with, “Why are you even telling me this?”

“I thought you ought to know. But anyway, there are more important things I need to share with you, like how Kurokocchi makes the most adorable noises when I –”

Midorima hangs up, which strikes Kise as being incredibly rude, but then again, Midorima has always been a terse kind of guy, so he figures he shouldn’t take any offence. 

Murasakibara, at least, is more receptive when Kise calls him, although it’s difficult to hear him over the sound of him munching his snacks, but since Kise is the one carrying most of the conversation, it doesn’t matter too much.

“Hmm?” There’s another crunch, followed by chewing. “Did Kuro-chin taste good?”

“He tasted like manna from heaven!” Kise exclaims, overjoyed to have someone finally bothering to listen to him.

“Is that better than chocolate?” Murasakibara asks.

“Murasakibaracchi,” says Kise, pitying him for never having known anything as good as Kuroko, “chocolate pales in comparison.”

“Really? Maybe I should get a taste of Kuro-chin for myself.”

Not liking the direction Murasakibara is going in, Kise quickly makes his excuses and finishes the call. The final number he dials is Akashi’s, but it turns out to be the biggest mistake he’s made so far. 

“Oh?” Akashi sounds pissed, and Kise can just imagine the smile he has on his face, the smile that’s not really a smile but that actually says he’d like to stab whoever is on the receiving end with something sharp and pointy. “You’ve got some nerve taking Tetsuya’s virginity without my permission. Your punishment for this will be severe, Ryouta.”

The dialling tone resonates in Kise’s ear, and he forgets about spreading joy around, too afraid for his life to continue being elated.

“Wake up,” he says, shaking Kuroko’s shoulder, “I think Akashicchi is going to kill me, and maybe Aominecchi too.”

Kuroko opens his eyes, rubbing them blearily. “Kise-kun?” He stretches, and then stiffens with a hiss. “My ass is sore.” His expression darkens when he feels at his throat. “Are these hickeys?”

“Um.” Kise, honest as ever, replies meekly, “Yes?”

Kuroko raises a fist, and Kise wonders if there’ll be anything left of him when Aomine and Akashi arrive.


	2. Theme #7: Humour

Written for the microfic meme (warnings for mpreg)  
Theme #7: Humour 

~~

It’s rare for Ryouta to finish work early, so he takes the opportunity to pick up Tetsuya. He knows he won’t be done with class just yet, which is why he waits outside in the hallway, peering through the window and listening in to what’s going on beyond the door. 

Tetsuya is surrounded by a group of the children that he teaches, their little hands pressed to his belly, wide eyed with wonder when they feel the baby move. Ryouta can’t help grinning at the sight, especially when they start to bombard Tetsuya with questions. 

“When will it be born?” 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“What are you going to call it?”

But the best question comes from one of Tetsuya’s male students, expression completely innocent, as he asks, “Sensei, how did the baby get inside you?” 

Ryouta takes it as his cue to step inside, greeting Tetsuya with a kiss that makes the girls squeal in delight and the boys make gagging faces. 

“I’m still teaching,” Tetsuya points out, exasperated but affectionate.

“And it’s almost home time,” Ryouta counters, turning to the kids for support. “Isn’t that right, guys?”

They all cheer excitedly, and Tetsuya sighs.

“Until you hear the sound of the bell, nobody will be leaving this classroom. Understood?”

They answer with disappointed groans, refusing to settle down for the final fifteen minutes, and as soon as class has ended for the day, it’s like a race to see who can leave the room fastest. Tetsuya is left to bring order to the chaos, reminding them to do their homework and to be careful on the way home, but they only half listen, too busy shouting and jostling and crowding. 

Tetsuya gives Ryouta a look when the last child has gone and peace has been restored, one that says he’s not impressed. “This is what it’s going to be like when ours arrives, isn’t it? You’re going to be the parent who doesn’t bother enforcing rules and discipline, and I’m going to be the one who’s left to make sure they don’t grow up to be juvenile delinquents.”

“I intend to spoil all my kids rotten,” Ryouta declares happily, “just as I’ve always spoiled you.”

There’s no need for Tetsuya to remind him that money should be used for more important things, such as their children’s future, but they’ve had this conversation about a hundred times before, and Ryouta still insists on showering Tetsuya with gifts to show how much he loves him. He plans on doing exactly the same once their first child is born, and then again with any others that follow.

“Anyway,” he adds, stepping up close and embracing Tetsuya from behind, “I’ll be the cool dad who they come to for fun and games, along with extra pocket money, but you’ll be the one they go to for cuddles and comfort.”

“Cool dad,” Tetsuya repeats, laughing softly and placing a hand over Ryouta’s. “Right.”

“You don’t have to sound so sceptical.”

“Wait until they’re teenagers and they’re too embarrassed to be around either of us anymore.”

“Stop breaking my heart, will you?” Ryouta knows it’s the truth, and that he was like that himself through middle and high school, but he doesn’t want to think about his own offspring turning out the same way when they get older, which makes him reconsider being laidback and relaxed with them. “You may have avoided answering for now, but someday it’ll be our children wanting to find out how babies are made.” 

“That’ll be your job,” Tetsuya tells him, but then he changes his mind. “On second thought, no, I’ll do it, to prevent them becoming sexual deviants.”

“Don’t you have any faith in me?” Ryouta sulks. “Besides, it could be worse. What if they end up learning about the birds and the bees from Aominecchi instead?”

They both shudder at that.

“We’ll both tell them,” Tetsuya says firmly, “together, with the aid of a biology textbook and not pornography.”

“Agreed.”


	3. Theme #4: Genderswitch

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #4: Genderswitch

~~

Kise has always been a fan of breasts. It doesn’t matter whether they’re small and perky, like Akashi’s, or large and voluptuous, like Murasakibara’s, because they all appeal to Kise in some way or another. Since meeting Kuroko, however, she’s begun to develop a leg fetish instead, and lately, it seems to be growing into an obsession. Kuroko doesn’t get it, and thinks Kise is messing with her, which is why Kise decides to show exactly how much she appreciates (and worships) this particular part of Kuroko.

Starting with Kuroko’s thighs, Kise gently nudges them apart. Kuroko watches her curiously, unable to hold back a shiver when Kise raises one leg and runs her tongue along the inside of it. She loves the way Kuroko’s skin is so pale, and how, coupled with her delicate facial features, it makes her look like a Japanese doll, but she loves Kuroko’s legs even more. Slender and feminine, Kise can’t help wanting to kiss them, picking out a spot at random to close her mouth around and suck. She finds Kuroko’s feet, so little and dainty, equally appealing, but what she likes most of all is how Kuroko gets embarrassed when she sucks her toes, squirming uncomfortably, and that just turns Kise on even more, keeps her grip tight on Kuroko’s ankle, holding her in place.

“What’s the matter, Kurokocchi?” she asks, feigning innocence. “Aren’t you enjoying this?”

“There’s something I would enjoy better,” Kuroko says, arching an eyebrow suggestively (which, in Kise’s opinion, is more adorable than arousing, but Kuroko has a point, and besides, she doesn’t like it when Kise tries to drag foreplay out too long).

“You know,” Kise concedes, grinning in anticipation, “I think you could be right.”

Reaching up, Kise spreads her further open, feeling how wet she is already, teasing with her fingertips, but refusing to penetrate. Kuroko lifts her hips, eager for more, so Kise slips two fingers inside and Kuroko contracts around them, moaning softly. She does it again, louder this time, when Kise thumbs her clit, keeping the stimulation purposefully light, not giving Kuroko what she really wants, just rubbing it in gentle, tiny circles.

“Don’t,” Kuroko pants, swallowing hard before making another attempt. “Don’t...”

“Don’t what?” Kise prompts, knowing full well what Kuroko is trying to say, but playing dumb to see how far she can push her. “Don’t do this?”

She withdraws her fingers, and Kuroko whimpers in protest, spreading her legs wider to tempt Kise back between them. She can’t get enough of Kuroko when she’s like this, shameless and desperate, so she flicks her tongue over Kuroko’s clit, and Kuroko reacts to it immediately, locking her legs around Kise’s head and doing her best to grind against her face, but Kise loosens their grip until Kuroko reluctantly lets them fall on her shoulders.

“Kise-san,” she says, “please.”

Smiling, hopelessly in love, Kise relents. “Okay.” She strokes the curve of Kuroko’s hip reassuringly. “Okay, Kurokocchi.”

Getting down to business, Kise settles her lips on Kuroko’s clit, tugging it into her mouth, grazes it with her teeth, and when she looks up, it’s to see Kuroko touching herself, pinching her nipples and rolling them between forefinger and thumb. Kise wants to tell her how sexy it is when she does that, how much she wishes her mouth could be in two places at once, but she can only continue to pleasure Kuroko the way she’s doing now, so she increases the pressure, adds a couple of fingers to the mix, feels Kuroko clench in response, still needy, still demanding, pushes another finger inside, moving them rhythmically. 

Digging her heels into Kise’s back, Kuroko rocks her hips, climax building as Kise’s mouth focuses on her clit, ceaseless, merciless, tonguing and sucking and nipping until every muscle in Kuroko’s body seizes up, until she bucks and shudders, a keening sound torn from her throat.

Gentling her tongue, Kise gives Kuroko a lingering lick, presses a kiss to each her trembling thighs, one after the other, before stretching out beside her, stroking her cheek.

“You,” says Kuroko, once she’s able to speak again, “are a horrible tease.”

“But I know how to make you feel good,” Kise replies, not bothering to hide the smugness in her tone and on her face. 

“In that case,” Kuroko declares, unable to resist the challenge, “I’ll just have to get my own back.”

Kise can’t wait.


	4. Theme #6: Fluff

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #6: Fluff

~~

The biggest downside of dating a famous model is that they tend to attract attention wherever they go. Kuroko, as usual, can fade into the background effortlessly, even without having to use his misdirection skills, but it isn’t so easy for Kise who stands out whether he’s trying to or not. 

Some of his supporters are bold enough to approach him directly for autographs and a handshake, while others admire him from afar. They’re the ones that Kuroko finds most difficult to deal with, and he finds their attention somewhat unsettling. It’s also frustrating to have people constantly interrupt them when they’re supposed to be spending time alone together, but it’s worse still when the girls who remain at a distance keep taking pictures of Kise with their cell phones.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Kuroko asks when he notices yet another flash go off to Kise’s left.

“Not really.” Kise shrugs. “In any case, I’m kind of used to it. It’s no different to what I do for work, you know?”

But it’s not the same, Kuroko thinks, because although Kise allows himself to be photographed as part of his job, these people are doing it without his permission, and it’s not right, as far as Kuroko is concerned.

Noticing his discomfort, Kise says, “Does it bother you, Kurokocchi?”

“A little.” 

There’s no point being untruthful about his feelings. Kise always manages to see right through him, and Kuroko dislikes lying anyway. He prefers to be honest, even if the things he says aren’t what others want to hear. 

He’s never minded Kise’s celebrity status, although he can’t help being annoyed when people intrude on his privacy, but what agitates him most is when his more brazen devotees attempt to flirt with their idol. He doesn’t care about being ignored (in all honesty, he prefers it), but anyone would get upset to see someone hitting on their lover when they’re standing right beside them.

Kise, as always, is friendly but polite, rejecting them with a smile and an apology as he steers Kuroko away, but there’s a part of Kuroko that wishes he’d be more upfront in his dismissal, to the point of being rude, but he knows it’s only him being selfish. 

“Hmm?” Kise sounds thoughtful, and he takes Kuroko completely by surprise when he leans down to kiss him. It’s gentle and fleeting, and Kise is smiling when he pulls away, but Kuroko can’t believe what’s just happened.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he says quietly.

“It’s okay.” Kise doesn’t seem worried in the slightest. “I wanted to.”

It isn’t because Kuroko dislikes public displays of affection, although that’s a part of it. More importantly, their relationship is supposed to be a secret. Kise is officially unattached, at least according to his agency, and now he’s gone and shown everyone that he’s not.

One week later, Riko places a magazine on Kuroko’s desk.

“Read the article on page 36,” she says. “By the way, that picture of you and Kise-kun is all over the internet, so it’s probably best if the two of you lay low for a while.”

Nodding his thanks, Kuroko skims most of it, only pausing when he gets to the part where the interviewer asks Kise if he’s gay. Kise’s response is simple and heartfelt, and totally unlike the way he acts when he’s turning on the charm.

“I love Kurokocchi,” is how he answers, “and I really don’t care what that makes me in the eyes of other people.”

Tearing the page out carefully and putting it away in his bag, Kuroko spends the rest of the day thinking about those words. Mind made up, he skips practise and leaves early, knowing that his teammates will give him hell for it, knowing that Riko will do something creatively painful to him when she finds out he’s disregarded her advice, but none of that matters. 

He needs to see Kise.

Waiting for him outside the gates, Kuroko suddenly realises that this is the first time he’s been to Kise’s school for something other than a basketball match. Kise’s visits to Seirin are both random and frequent, but Kuroko has never gone out of his way to meet him at Kaijou before. 

Kise’s face lights up as soon as he spots him, and he immediately hurries to Kuroko’s side. “Kurokocchi,” he cries, “you came to pick me up!”

They’re starting to get noticed by Kise’s fellow students. Some point and whisper. Kuroko pays them no heed.

“I read your interview,” he says.

“You did?” It shouldn’t be possible for Kise’s smile to get any brighter, but it does. “I’m so happy!”

Kuroko remains expressionless. “Even though it’s bound to have a detrimental effect on your popularity?”

“On the plus side,” Kise says, with a wink, “I’ve managed to gain an entirely new fan base.”

It’s almost comical how positive he’s being about the situation, especially considering the trouble he must have gotten into with his manager. It makes Kuroko fall for him all over again, makes him throw caution to the wind, grabbing Kise by the collar and arching up on his tip toes for a kiss. Kise’s eyes widen in surprise before he throws his arms around Kuroko, squeezing so tightly, it’s difficult to breathe, but Kuroko just holds him closer.

“I love you,” Kise tells him. “I love you, I love you.”

Kuroko says nothing, simply hides his smile against Kise’s chest.


	5. Theme #9: Smut

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #9: Smut

~~

Tetsuya is about to leave work when Ryouta calls him from the airport.

“Will you wait for me?” he asks. “I’m coming to pick you up.”

Understandably, Tetsuya sounds confused. “Shouldn’t that be the other way around?”

“Just wait,” Ryouta says. “Okay?”

It takes over an hour for him to arrive at the school, and Tetsuya’s colleagues have long since gone home. He’s the only one left in the staff room when Ryouta finds him, sorting through paperwork, and he greets him with a smile. Ryouta melts at the sight of it, remembers just how much he’s missed Tetsuya while he’s been out of the country on his latest photo shoot, but there’s something else he’s suffering withdrawal from, which is why, when he kisses Tetsuya, it’s frenzied and desperate, aching for him, starving for him.

“Wow.” Tetsuya is breathless when Ryouta finally releases him, and he has to hold onto his shoulders to remain upright. “You were that lonely without me?”

“I always am.” Ryouta wants to kiss him again, wants to run his hands all over Tetsuya’s body, but he takes him by the hand instead, tugs him in the direction of the classroom where he teaches. “Come on, this way.”

Allowing himself to be led without complaint, Tetsuya is still curious as to what Ryouta has planned, especially when he locks the door behind them, just in case, but Ryouta says nothing, at least for the moment, just drags his gaze from Tetsuya’s head to his feet, licking his lips in anticipation. Tetsuya mirrors the action unconsciously, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his mouth, and Ryouta groans.

“I want you to get undressed,” he says, already making a start on unfastening his own belt buckle. “But keep the apron on.”

“I’m at work,” Tetsuya states, even though he’s technically finished for the day.

“I know.” Ryouta grins, unzipping his pants and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. 

The look on Tetsuya’s face clearly says ‘I can’t believe you’re doing this’, but then, when Ryouta kicks off his shorts and stands in front of him, naked from the waist down, it changes to ‘and I can’t believe *I’m* doing this’ as he begins to strip. He puts his apron back on afterwards, and the way he’s both embarrassed and turned on makes Ryouta want to take him right there and then, but he has something else planned instead.

“Get on your desk,” Ryouta says, “and bend over it for me.”

Eyes widening, Tetsuya hesitates, but just for a moment, turning to give Ryouta a fantastic view of his ass, obscured only by his apron strings, and it’s better still when he does as he’s told, spine curved, hips raised, offering himself up.

“That’s it. Now, spread your legs.”

There’s resistance when Ryouta steps between them to slide two fingers inside Tetsuya, reminding him how long it’s been since they last did this, but Tetsuya just pants quietly, allows Ryouta to work him loose.

“I’ve been thinking about this all through the flight,” Ryouta confesses, kissing Tetsuya’s bare shoulder, savouring his taste. “See, I kept having this fantasy –”

“How very perverted,” Tetsuya interrupts wryly.

“But it was different from all the other ones I’ve had,” Ryouta continues, giving Tetsuya a little nip with his teeth, “where I was still in high school, and you were my teacher, and I was fucking you on your desk and it was –” He pauses long enough to suck, leaving behind a mark, the angry red of it a stark contrast to Tetsuya’s white skin. “Mm, so seriously hot, I had to lock myself in the bathroom and jerk off.”

“That really is perverted,” Tetsuya tells him, but his voice is more strained that it was a few seconds ago, revealing the effect of Ryouta’s words on him, and Ryouta loves that he can do this to Tetsuya, that he can get him so aroused simply by talking dirty to him.

“Perverted,” Ryouta agrees, “but sexy,” and then, leaning closer to Tetsuya’s ear, he whispers, “Sensei.”

Tetsuya inhales sharply, shoulders tensing. “Don’t call me that.”

But Ryouta ignores him, teasing his tongue over the curve of Tetsuya’s ear, and he does it again. “Sensei.”

Suppressing a shudder, Tetsuya hisses, “Ryouta, I’m warning you.”

“And I’m being a bad boy,” Ryouta says, low and seductive. “Does that mean you’re going to punish me?”

Whatever Tetsuya is about to answer back with is cut off when Ryouta removes his fingers and positions his cock, and he’s even tighter than usual when Ryouta pushes inside with a single thrust. He holds himself still, waiting for Tetsuya to adjust, waiting for his whimpers to stop sounding so pained, and his voice is tender this time as he kisses the nape of Tetsuya’s neck.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” Tetsuya rolls his hips, making Ryouta grit his teeth. “My students, however, would be mentally scarred for the rest of their lives if they knew what I was doing right now.”

“I wouldn’t mind if someone did see us like this,” Ryouta says, and Tetsuya laughs weakly.

“So now you’re an exhibitionist as well as being a pervert?”

Ryouta begins to move, slowly at first, and then he picks up the pace when Tetsuya rocks back to meet him, the two of them falling into rhythm together, and this is what Ryouta has missed most of all, what he’s been wanting so badly, and it’s the same for Tetsuya by the sounds of things, his whimpers eager and growing in volume.

Leaning over Tetsuya so that his back is pressed to Ryouta’s chest, Ryouta places his left hand on top of Tetsuya’s, the sight of their matching wedding bands making him smile, and Tetsuya twines their fingers, links them as intimately as their lower bodies.

“You’re mine,” Ryouta says, soft and possessive, “and I’m yours.”

“Always,” Tetsuya moans, tightening his grip. “Always.”

Afterwards, once the afterglow has faded and Tetsuya has caught his breath, he can’t help being exasperated over getting carried away so easily, but Ryouta can’t stop smiling, refuses to let go of Tetsuya when he attempts to extract himself from his embrace.

“I’m going to feel dirty whenever I remember what happened here,” he says, and Ryouta gives him a satisfied smirk.

“Just make sure you don’t get a hard-on in front of the kids.”


	6. Theme #3: Crack

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #3: Crack

~~

Whoever suggested the idea of a combined training camp between Seirin and Kaijou deserves to be shot, Kagami thinks, or at least forced to experience the same torture he’s currently being put through. There’s no respite from it, and worst of all, there’s no escape.

His roommate, Kasamatsu, has obviously come prepared, because he’s got his iPod on at full blast, headphones drowning out everything else from the outside world that threatens to disturb him, and is sleeping peacefully, much to Kagami’s resentment.

If only he’d had the foresight to come up with a similar solution. The best Kagami can make do with is his pillow, and it provides no protection to his poor, abused ears whatsoever from the noise coming from next door as he covers his head with it.

It’s Kuroko and Kise who are to blame for his suffering, and they don’t seem to care that they’re keeping him awake with their nighttime activities. Kagami swears silently to himself that he’s going to kick Kuroko’s ass in the morning (the one that’s getting a pounding from Kise, by the sound of it), but for now, there’s no way he’s going to set foot in their room, not while they’re still busy doing... things to each other.

As far as Kagami is concerned, Kuroko, Mr “I’m not good at speaking loudly”, is a dirty great liar, because he’s being noisy as hell at the moment. He needs a muffler, not a megaphone, since he’s broadcasting loud and clear, and Kagami is getting the worst of it. He can hear every single one of Kuroko’s moans and whimpers, every rhythmic thump of the headboard of the bed against the paper-thin wall, every damn word that comes out of his mouth. 

Kagami remembers the Winter Cup like it was yesterday, with Kuroko’s voice carrying clearly over the roar of the crowd as he yelled, “I believe in you, Kise-kun!” and it’s even worse now, because there’s no cheering audience to help deaden his wails. 

Surprisingly, Kise is much quieter in comparison, but then again, Kagami doubts he could hear him over the racket from Kuroko anyway, even if he wanted to (and he really, really would rather do without the additional trauma). Kuroko is the main culprit, and he just won’t do Kagami a favour by shutting the hell up.

“Ah...” he groans, “Kise-kun, harder.”

Kise obliges, and the creaking of the bed springs increases in volume.

“Again,” Kuroko pants out, followed by, “deeper, please, oh god, fuck me, fuck me.”

And then he makes a noise like a drowning seal, leaving Kagami to cringe in embarrassment on his behalf, because seriously, anyone would think they’re filming a porno in there or something.

“Kise-kun, I’m coming, I’m coming, I –”

Even if he hadn’t give Kise (and Kagami, although he doesn’t recall asking for it) advance warning, the scream he lets out is loud enough to pierce Kagami’s ear drums, either that or shatter the windows, but it’s worth it when Kuroko finally falls quiet, apparently too spent by the force of his orgasm to even whisper sweet nothings to his partner in crime.

Thankful for receiving such blessed relief, Kagami relaxes his body and closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep at long last, but the peacefulness is merely temporary, because twenty minutes later, they’re at it once more for round two, and they just won’t *stop*. 

Praying to whichever deity will listen doesn’t help. Kagami has been forsaken by heaven. 

Someone up there definitely hates him.


	7. Theme #8: Hurt/comfort

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #8: Hurt/comfort  
Warning: Mentions of mpreg

~~

Ryouta can’t even remember the last time he and Tetsuya spent a lazy afternoon together like this, but he’s determined to take advantage of it while their son is over at Satsuki and Daiki’s place for a play date with their daughter. He almost feels sorry for Daiki, having to run around after a pair of hyperactive toddlers, but Ryouta soon forgets any sympathy he might feel for him.

“It’s so peaceful,” he comments, sliding an arm around Tetsuya’s waist.

“Mm,” Tetsuya agrees, turning a page of his book. 

He doesn’t say anything when Ryouta inches the hem of his shirt up to reveal the scar on his stomach, although he can’t contain a shiver when Ryouta touches it. His fingers still remember the swell of Tetsuya’s belly, but to his surprise, Tetsuya has never gotten broody since then, and Ryouta himself has only brought up the subject of having more children once or twice. They’ve been kept busy for nearly two years with just the one, but Ryouta thinks that he would still like another.

“Have you ever thought about having more kids?” he asks, figuring now is the perfect opportunity to finally get round to discussing the issue.

“I have,” Tetsuya replies, marking his place before setting his book down on the bedside table so he can give his full attention to their conversation. “I’ve thought about it quite often.”

“I want more,” Ryouta says, “but not if you don’t.”

And he means it. He has no desire to push Tetsuya into anything. If Tetsuya’s answer is no, then Ryouta can only respect that.

Smiling slightly, Tetsuya runs his fingers through Ryouta’s hair, expression contemplative. “You’re really prepared to go through it all again? Sleepless nights, feeding, changing, cleaning...”

Ryouta recalls it far too easily, the exhaustion, the worry, the stress, but then he thinks about being able to go through those magical moments again, hearing first words, watching first steps, and his response is immediate.

“Yeah. I must be crazy, but... yeah.”

“We’ll have no more time or energy for sex,” Tetsuya warns, and that kind of hurts, but even it’s not enough to change Ryouta’s mind.

Pushing Tetsuya onto his back, Ryouta settles between his thighs, brushing his mouth over Tetsuya’s suggestively. “Let’s make a baby,” he murmurs, but it doesn’t seem to have the effect on Tetsuya that he’s expecting.

“Honestly,” Tetsuya says, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that tells Ryouta he’s trying hard to hold back his laughter, “your pick-up lines are as terrible as ever. What was the first one you used on me, way back in middle school? ‘If you’re hurt, I’ll comfort you with my body’?”

Ryouta pretends to be offended, even though he isn’t really, and anyway, it’s worth the embarrassment if it means getting Tetsuya to laugh like this. “I’m serious,” he insists.

“So am I.” Tetsuya’s mirth fades, and his eyes go soft and affectionate, humbling Ryouta with the love he sees in them, not fiery and passionate the way it once was, but quieter, more patient and devoted. 

Tetsuya would give his life for him, would be willing to make any sacrifice, big or small, if it meant ensuring Ryouta’s happiness, and that’s what causes Ryouta to hesitate, to realise that there are negatives, as well as positives, to pregnancy. There will always be certain risks involved, and he knows how much of a strain it’s going to place on Tetsuya’s body, more so than before, since it’ll be his second time going through it.

Nights without sleep seem trivial in comparison.

He forgets, though, how easily Tetsuya can read him, how stubborn he can be.

“Don’t worry,” Tetsuya says. “I’m stronger than I look.” He’s the one who’s turning on the seduction now, letting his eyes go heavy and inviting. “I want this, Ryouta. I want you to give me another child.”

Ryouta is helpless against his allure, helpless to refuse, and when Tetsuya beckons him closer, all he can do is follow.

Their lovemaking is slow and sensual, bodies rocking together in a familiar, well-practised rhythm, Tetsuya whispering Ryouta’s name over and over again, kissing his lips, his jaw, anywhere his mouth can reach. Ryouta’s movements are gentle against him, inside him, and afterwards, when the pleasure subsides, he splays his fingers over Tetsuya’s stomach, prays that he’ll be able to keep him safe.


	8. Theme #1: Angst

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #1: Angst 

~~

It’s something Kuroko has always taken for granted, the way Kise gets asked out by some girl, the way he rejects them. It happens every single time he receives a confession, be it face to face or by letter, and Kuroko assumes it will never be any different. 

The Kise who enjoys being by Kuroko’s side is nothing like how he acts when he’s with other people. Kuroko isn’t arrogant enough to think that he’s closer to Kise that anyone else, because he’s not. There are lots of things he doesn’t know about him, things that he isn’t particularly interested in finding out, but it doesn’t bother Kuroko, because he hasn’t really thought about them all that much.

They eat lunch together, sometimes with their teammates, sometimes just with each other, they study together (or more accurately, Kise copies Kuroko’s answers to homework even though he’s clever enough – but not motivated enough – to do it himself) and they play basketball together.

As far as Kuroko is concerned, that’s as far as their relationship goes.

Kise, however, seems to think otherwise. 

“I like you, Kurokocchi,” he says, on more than one occasion, and Kuroko dismisses him, as usual, assuming Kise is merely teasing him.

And, well, if Kise offers him more familiarity and intimacy than the others, then that’s fine as long as he’s not being annoying about it.

Kise does that a lot, touching Kuroko, slinging an arm companionably around his shoulders, ruffling his hair, poking his cheek for attention, which Kuroko puts down to Kise being a tactile person in general, not because he’s giving him any special treatment. 

One day, when he says it again, (“Kurokocchi, I like you”), Kuroko, going along with him for once, asks why.

Genuinely surprised for a second that he’s received a response that isn’t “don’t be ridiculous” or “stop making fun of me”, Kise blinks, but then he smiles, and it’s nothing like the fake ones he puts on for his fans. It’s softer around the edges, more sincere, and when Kuroko’s stomach does a tiny flip, he studiously ignores it.

“I like that you’re so small and cute,” Kise declares, causing Kuroko to forget the strange sensation he’s just experienced.

“Please don’t say such insulting things. I’ll be forced to hit you.”

Sulking about how mean he is, Kise continues with, “But I also like how strong and fierce you can be. I really admire you, Kurokocchi.”

Oh, Kuroko thinks, so that’s how it is. Kise has been grouping respect together with romantic feelings, either that or confusing the two of them, but Kise proves him wrong by offering up another smile, and it’s one that Kuroko hasn’t seen before, secretive, seductive, and with a hint of slyness.

“And sometimes, I think about you when I touch myself.”

Kuroko’s hand moves on its own, forming a fist and connecting directly with Kise’s skull in a way that brings tears to his eyes. “That joke was in bad taste even for you,” he says, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

He wonders why Kise looks resigned, but the expression is gone as quickly as it appears, and Kise laughs, sheepish. “Sorry. I guess you’re right.”

Kuroko catches it occasionally, a glimpse of what might be loneliness lurking behind Kise’s cheerful exterior, but he doesn’t comment on it, and he doesn’t try to read any deeper into his behaviour, until Kise meets him on the roof top a few weeks later during break.

“Did I keep you waiting?” 

“Not particularly.” Kuroko feigns a lack of concern, but in reality, he’s been wondering what’s taken Kise so long to turn up. 

“I got another confession,” Kise explains. “The third one in as many days.”

“And you turned her down, I take it?”

“Actually, I said yes.”

That catches Kuroko by surprise. “Excuse me?”

“I accepted,” Kise reiterates. He’s not grinning or kidding. He’s serious. “I said I’d go out with her.”

Why, Kuroko asks himself, does it feel so painful to hear those words? It shouldn’t be any of his business what Kise decides to do or who he chooses to date. 

When he thinks about it logically, he supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later. Kise may have rejected the other girls so far, but that doesn’t mean he’d do the same for all of them, and when Kuroko tries to picture a day when Kise is no longer by his side, not smiling and flirting with him but with someone else instead, for some reason, it hurts.

The more Kuroko thinks about it, the more he comes to realise his true feelings for the first time, and it makes him wonder why he’s never noticed them before.

He’s not as honest as Kise. He can’t say something as straightforward as “I like you too” when he hasn’t even begun to fully understand why yet, and besides, it’s too late.

 _“I don’t want you to leave,”_ is what he wishes he could admit to Kise, suddenly afraid of losing him. _“I don’t want you to start liking another person.”_

But instead, he remains silent. He has no right to say these things to Kise. He has no right to interfere in his life.

He doesn’t know that he’s shaking until Kise places a hand over his fist, and his smile is gentle when he says, “Sorry, Kurokocchi. I lied.”

Kuroko could punch him, but he’s too busy trying not to be relieved. That’s why he doesn’t resist when Kise pulls him into an embrace, the palm of his hand warm and possessive at the small of Kuroko’s back.

“I love you,” Kise whispers into his ear. “Do you believe me?”

Kuroko knows Kise well enough to tell when he’s lying and when he’s telling the truth, and he’s being completely sincere right now. Hiding his face against Kise’s shoulder, Kuroko’s voice is muffled when he says, “If this is love, then why is it so painful?”

Kise laughs, but it’s not in amusement. “I ask myself that every day. Do you know how much it hurts, Kurokocchi, to love someone who doesn’t love you in return?”

And he has hurt Kise, albeit unintentionally, but he’s inflicted pain upon him all the same, every single time he’s rejected his advances, even though they were mostly in jest, even though Kise was being honest underneath the jokes.

But before Kuroko can apologise, Kise surprises him again by saying, “Wanna go on a date with me, Kurokocchi?”

“Okay,” Kuroko replies.

“I’m kidding.”

“I’m serious.”

Kise’s expression, when Kuroko draws back enough to see it, is cautious, like he’s waiting for Kuroko to tell him it’s a lie, but then he shows Kuroko another smile, and it’s so vulnerable and tentative, Kuroko’s heart skips a beat. “Really?” he says.

“Really,” Kuroko affirms.

Kise’s smile brightens, becomes more confident, and it coaxes out a smile of Kuroko’s own.

So this is how it feels to make someone happy. It’s such a strange thing, and so easily done, but what’s even more mysterious about it is that, by making Kise happy, Kuroko is happy too.


	9. Theme #10: UST

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #10: UST

~~

Kise may be popular, especially with girls, but he’s also used to being disliked, usually by guys. When he meets Haizaki, he knows right from the start that they’re never going to get along. They’re too similar, for one, and while Kise is willing to acknowledge Haizaki’s strength and skill on the court, he doesn’t care much for his attitude and personality. Losing to him is frustrating, but that’s not what really makes Kise’s blood boil, and although he knows he should ignore Haizaki’s taunts, it’s impossible for him to simply brush them off. Haizaki knows exactly how to push his buttons, and Kise rises to the bait every single time.

“To be honest,” Haizaki says, “I figured you’d gotten tired of losing to me by now, but I guess you’re a glutton for punishment.”

“I’m pretty tenacious,” Kise replies, tone light-hearted, but his eyes are glittering with hostility. “I don’t give up too easily.”

“No kidding.” Haizaki grins, and it puts Kise instantly on his guard. “Okay, I’ll have a game of one-on-one with you, but only if it involves making a bet. Winning is more fun when there’s a reward at the end, after all.”

Grinning back, Kise says, “I’m in. So what will we bet on?”

“Let’s see.” Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Haizaki raises his eyebrows, as if he’s just had a bright idea. “How about Tetsuya?”

That throws Kise off, and he’s not quick enough to hide his moment of weakness. Thankfully, his voice remains even when he speaks, countering Haizaki’s question with one of his own. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t act dumb. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and if that didn’t make it obvious, the way you’re always fawning over him does. It’s kind of gross, you know, how you’re so horny for him. Too bad Tetsuya won’t put out, eh?”

There’s nothing playful about the way Kise is talking anymore, and his expression darkens in warning. “Stop talking about Kurokocchi like that.”

Haizaki, though, is loving it, and he keeps going, keeps getting Kise more and more upset. “I bet he’d be a good fuck,” he says. “He’s small, like a girl, so his ass would be real tight. It’d feel great around my cock.”

Kise’s fingers tighten into fists, and the urge to aim them at Haizaki is almost too strong to resist. 

“I can’t help it,” Haizaki concludes, with a careless shrug. “I enjoy taking other people’s things. If I win this match, I’ll steal Tetsuya away from you before you can even get into his pants.”

“I won’t let you lay a finger on Kurokocchi,” swears Kise, and he realises that it’s more important for him to channel his anger into defeating Haizaki than it is to beat him up. 

Besides, if he resorted to violence, he’d be lowering himself down to Haizaki’s level, and there’s no way he’ll do that. He’s going to rise above him instead, which is why he pushes himself so hard to emerge victorious, even though he’s still lacking in experience, even though Haizaki has the advantage. 

He won’t lose. He *can’t* lose.

The thought of what might happen if he does makes Kise ignore the warning signals his body is giving out, reminding him that he’s under too much stress, but he tells himself that he can handle it, that a bit of pressure is no big deal, and it’s worth it anyway when he beats Haizaki, but only just. It leaves him wiped out afterwards, legs shaking, barely able to stay standing, and it’s because of the exhaustion that his reactions are slower than they should be when Haizaki throws a punch at him, but it’s not Kise that he hits.

It’s Kuroko.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Haizaki exclaims.

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Kuroko says, calm as ever, but he’s holding the side of his head gingerly, and his right eye is screwed shut in pain. 

So has Akashi, apparently, because he steps out of the shadows seconds later, and he doesn’t seem pleased. “I think we need to talk,” is all that he says, arms crossed over his chest, and he waits for Haizaki to follow him before glancing over his shoulder, and adding, “Make sure to get your injuries dealt with at the nurse’s office, you two.”

Kuroko nods in understanding, but Kise is distraught.

“Why did you do that? You shouldn’t have got hurt because of me!”

“It’s okay.” Kuroko rubs his temple, and winces. “Besides, it would be bad for your modelling job if anything happened to your face.”

Kise doesn’t know whether to laugh or be angry that Kuroko took the blow for such a ridiculous reason, but Kuroko is already back on his feet, swaying slightly. Kise catches him before he can fall.

“And you call me an idiot.” Raising a hand, he asks, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Four.” Kuroko’s expression remains bland in response to Kise’s frown of concern, making it impossible to know whether he’s joking or being serious. It turns out to be the former when he says, “I was only joking. It’s one.”

“Jeez, don’t worry me. I thought you’d got concussion or something.”

The school nurse is unimpressed with their state, far too familiar with teenage boys getting into fights, but she orders Kise to rest and brings Kuroko a bag of ice for his face. It’s beginning to swell, and it’ll have a horrible bruise the next day, but it doesn’t bother Kuroko. 

Kise is about to lecture him when he sets the ice bag on the floor and kneels beside it, saying, “I’m not very good at this, so tell me to stop if it gets too painful.”

Before Kise’s imagination can run away with him, Kuroko’s hands go not to his crotch but to his ankles, rubbing his thumbs gently in small circles, working his way higher bit by bit to Kise’s heels, his calves and his knees. He’s never had a massage before, so there’s nothing for him to compare it to, but Kuroko isn’t as bad as he thinks he is, because he’s doing a decent job of easing the strain and tension out of Kise’s legs. 

“Thank you,” Kuroko says quietly, “for settling things with basketball and not your fists. And for defending my honour,” he adds, almost as an afterthought, making it perfectly clear which one he considers to be most important.

“You heard that, huh?” Even with Kuroko’s lack of presence, Kise doubts he would have noticed him anyway while being so rankled. 

“I’m well aware that Haizaki-kun can be rather...” Kuroko pauses, settling on, “vulgar sometimes.”

“I hate him,” Kise says, with a complete and utter lack of shame.

“So do I,” Kuroko confesses.

They look at each other for a moment, and then laugh. 

“However,” Kuroko continues, face straightening, “Kise-kun can also be very perverted.”

That sobers Kise up, if only because he can’t deny it. “Um,” he says, trying not to squirm. “Sorry?”

“At least you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself.” Massage over, Kuroko moves away. “Please don’t lose your passion and enthusiasm for basketball. It’s what I find most appealing about you.”

Brightening, Kise says, “I won’t. I promise to keep loving basketball as much as I love you.”

Kuroko gives him an odd look, but Kise doesn’t care. He’s just too happy.


	10. Theme #2: AU

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #2: AU

~~

Kise is about the only person in the world, or so Kagami thinks, who would order salad in a fast food restaurant, but he’s not allowed to eat the kind of things Kagami enjoys, because he’s a model, and he has to look after his weight and his skin. Kagami doesn’t really understand it himself, since he never gains any extra pounds no matter how much he eats, and he’s never had a problem with his complexion, not that he’d care much if he did, and that’s why he piles his tray with burgers, as usual, while Kise nibbles on his lettuce.

For a guy who’s having to make do with rabbit food, Kise is surprisingly enthusiastic, to the point of being annoying (which is more or less his default setting, and has been for as long as Kagami has known him) but it’s not the meal that’s put him in a good mood. He’s got a new boyfriend, and naturally, he’s come to Kagami so he can sing his praises. Kagami doesn’t care one way or the other, at least not right away. He’s too busy concentrating on eating to listen properly, so he lets Kise keep gushing.

“I’m telling you, Kagamicchi,” says Kise, his expression so blissful, it’s a wonder he doesn’t explode into a shower of sparkles, “he’s the cutest person I’ve ever known, and I love every single thing about him.”

“You’ve only been going out with him for how long, now?” Kagami prompts, through a mouthful of half-chewed meat, and it says a lot about how elated Kise is that he doesn’t even make a face of disgust.

“Three weeks,” Kise says. “But it’s long enough to know that there’s something special between us.”

Kagami snorts, because Kise has always been the type to over exaggerate, which is why he doesn’t take him seriously. “Okay, so what’s he like? This...” 

“Kurokocchi.” And Kise isn’t even upset that Kagami can’t recall the name of his current lover, he’s so happy. “He’s amazing, like an angel descended from the heavens, and he–”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kagami interrupts, waving a hand dismissively, “I get it. Well then, what does he do?”

The question seems to stump Kise, and he shrugs. “To be honest, I’m not sure. Kurokocchi doesn’t really like to talk about himself too much.”

That’s what sets alarm bells ringing for Kagami, and he gives Kise his full attention at last, frowning in suspicion. “He’s not a drugs dealer, is he?”

“Of course not!” Kise laughs, but then he spoils it by adding, “Probably.”

“You don’t even know how he makes a living?”

“I know some stuff, like his height, his weight, his blood type and his star sign. He’s an Aquarius, incidentally, and I’m a Gemini, so that makes us totally compatible.” Kise holds out his cell phone to show Kagami the picture he’s got saved as his wallpaper. “Look, here he is.”

It’s difficult to get a proper impression just from a photograph, but Kagami’s first thought is that Kuroko is unlike any of the other people Kise has dated previously. He seems painfully ordinary, for a start, and there’s nothing about him that stands out. He isn’t glamorous or eye catching or even that attractive, so it strikes Kagami as being very unusual that someone like this could catch the attention of someone as fickle as Kise.

“*This* is your boyfriend?” Kagami can’t help sounding sceptical. “Seriously?”

Kise starts blathering on about Kuroko’s cuteness once more, but Kagami ignores him.

~~

It won’t stop bugging him, though, and he mentions it to Momoi when he returns home to their apartment, sitting beside her on the couch and reaching for the bag of chocolate in her lap, pouting when she bats his hand away. “I saw Kise earlier. He’s dating some shady guy.”

Momoi doesn’t seem terribly concerned, but Kagami wasn’t either, until he tried digging for more details. “Kii-chan can be pretty sleazy himself, you know.”

It still doesn’t ease Kagami’s misgivings. “This is different. Don’t ask why, it just is.”

He may not possess Momoi’s keen intelligence, but he’s always prided himself on having good instincts. He trusts his gut feelings, and right now, they’re warning him to be on the alert. 

Momoi, to his relief, looks more intrigued than doubtful. “What’s his name? I’m sure I could find out something if you’re that bothered about him.”

Her information network is second to none, and it provides Kagami with some reassurance, but then he remembers that he’s forgotten what Kise’s boyfriend is called. Rubbing his chin, he tries to cast his mind back. “I think it was Kuro-something or other. Kurosaki? Kurosawa?” Then it comes to him. “Kuroko. That’s right.”

“It’s still not enough for me to go on. Can you describe his appearance?”

“He’s short,” says Kagami, “probably about the same height as you, maybe a little taller, with blue eyes and fluffy hair, sort of like cotton candy.”

“Ah!” Momoi claps her hands together in recollection. “You mean Dai-chan’s co-worker?”

Kagami’s jaw drops in horror. “Aomine? Isn’t he...?” 

The guy who grew up next door to Kagami’s girlfriend, who Kagami can’t stand the sight of, and who just so happens to have a job making NC-17 rated movies. 

Momoi nods happily. 

He has to call Kise, as soon as possible, but there’s no answer on the other end, so he sends a hurried text (YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND IS A GAY PORN STAR DITCH HIM QUICK BEFORE HE RUINS YOUR CAREER) and hopes for the best.

~~

Kise thinks it’s a joke at first, but then Kagami puts him through to Momoi, and she confirms it. When he meets with Kuroko and asks if it’s true, Kuroko confesses that it is.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kise asks. 

“I wanted to see if someone would date me for who I am and not for what I do,” Kuroko says, expression solemn. “My previous partners either didn’t like the idea of me with other men, or they wanted me to bring my work into the bedroom.” He lowers his head in apology. “It was wrong of me not to be honest from the start. I’ll understand if you’d rather end our relationship, but even so,” he concludes, raising his gaze, “I really like you, Kise-kun.”

He smiles, but it’s subdued, like he’s expecting Kise to dump him on the spot, like he’s already had this conversation before, and Kise has to wonder how many times he’s been cast aside and given up on.

It hurts, in one way, but frustrates him in another, because Kise has never been a quitter, and yet Kuroko is assuming he’s the same as all the other guys. 

“I like you too,” he says finally, and it’s painful to see the mixture of fear and hope on Kuroko’s face, “but I’m also kind of struggling to get my head around this. I guess I just need time before I give you a proper answer.”

“Of course.” Kuroko smiles again, relieved, and he leans up to press his lips gently to Kise’s. “Take as long as you need.”

~~

It’s difficult for Kise to accept, that Kuroko isn’t who he thought he was, and the constant, nagging text messages from Kagami don’t help. 

“I appreciate your concern, Kagamicchi,” he says, over the phone later that evening, “but please stop spamming me. You’re worse than my mother.”

And then he switches off his cell, so he can have peace and quiet.

It’s almost ludicrous, Kise thinks, for someone like Kuroko to have a career making adult movies, but it just goes to show that it really is impossible to judge some people by their appearance.

The Kuroko he knows is quiet, reserved, diligent and polite. He’s more suited to working in a library or a kindergarten, not in the pornography industry. Kise can’t begin to guess at what must have brought him there, or why he continues to stay, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t leave him uneasy.

It would be impossible for him not to get jealous at the thought of Kuroko having sex with someone else, even if it is part of his job. He’s an actor, as Kise has explained to Kagami at least twelve times, not a prostitute, but to a lot of people, there probably isn’t much of a difference.

Kise can probably understand Kuroko better than most, since he knows what it’s like to put on a show for the camera, but it still doesn’t stop him from being anxious and insecure, and he isn’t used to feeling either of those things. He wouldn’t be ashamed of Kuroko for what he does, and he certainly wouldn’t ask him to start bringing home video cameras from work, but he has to wonder if Kuroko enjoys it, or if it’s simply a case of lying back and thinking of something else for him.

Because his curiosity refuses to go away, and because Kise has nothing better to do, he ends up buying one of Kuroko’s DVDs, after doing research on the internet, and it makes him slightly guilty, but it’s not like he hasn’t watched porn before, and he doesn’t think he needs Kuroko’s permission, since just about anyone can get hold of explicit films online, as long as they can find a way to get around the age restrictions.

It’s his first time seeing Kuroko like this, because they haven’t actually slept together yet, so he’s sort of cheating in a way, but he also has a right, because he’s Kuroko’s boyfriend, so he tells himself it’s okay and presses the play button.

Suddenly, Kise feels like he’s thirteen again, like he did when one of his classmates let him borrow a dirty magazine, and although it should be wrong for him to get off on Kuroko being fucked by another man, it still makes him hard. His hand goes to the front of his pants before he even realises it, rubbing and stroking and squeezing, and it’s just so sexy, the way Kuroko looks when he spreads his legs, the way he sounds when he moans, and it’s all too easy for Kise to close his eyes and imagine that he’s the one who’s making those noises come from Kuroko, that he’s the one who’s pounding his ass.

And because Kuroko has promised to give him time, Kise finds himself making a couple more purchases later that week. It amazes him how Kuroko can do this, can say the kind of lines that would make even Kise, who’s always been confident and outgoing, want to curl up in embarrassment. 

One of the films has Kuroko dressed in a schoolgirl uniform, and that gets Kise off even faster, but it also has him wondering what else Kuroko has worn before (a maid outfit would look good, he thinks, but a priestess one would suit him more) and what else he’s done (the other film has him being assaulted by various sex toys, and that almost gives Kise a nosebleed, as well as an orgasm).

He must have plenty of interesting stories to tell, and Kise wants to learn more, not just about Kuroko’s work, but about Kuroko himself, so he arranges for the two of them to meet up the next day, and counts down the hours until then.

~~

He agrees that their relationship is worth continuing, and Kuroko thanks him for wanting to still be with him, which makes Kise’s heart ache, so he hugs Kuroko to make things better.

Momoi, Kuroko is familiar with already, but he and Kagami have never met before, and he bows when Kise introduces them, saying humbly, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Momoi coos, fussing over Kuroko. “He has such good manners. He’s the perfect gentleman.”

“He works with Aomine,” says Kagami, with a scowl. “That makes him an asshole by association.”

Kuroko smiles politely, but there’s a hint of irritation underneath it, and he shows how pissed off he is by replying, “I believe it takes one to know one, Kagami-kun.”

“What was that, you bastard?”

“It’s tedious to repeat myself, so please clean out your ears to avoid any future discrepancies.”

“I knew it,” Momoi tells Kise, as the two of them glare daggers at each other. “They’re going to get along just fine.”

~~

There’s a lot of pressure, when Kise finally gets Kuroko into his bed, for the sex to be amazing, because although he himself is hardly lacking in experience, he’s also aware that Kuroko has a lot to compare him to, so it’s not as enjoyable as it ought to be. Kise is quick to notice his taciturnity, and he starts to think that maybe he isn’t doing it right, or maybe he isn’t good enough, but fortunately for him, Kuroko is perceptive.

“You’ve been watching my videos, haven’t you?”

Kise considers lying, but then he admits the truth. “Yeah.”

Sighing, Kuroko places a palm to the side of Kise’s face, but he’s smiling, in a way that’s both affectionate and that lets Kise know he’s being an idiot. “It’s called acting, for your information. I’m not actually like that in real life.”

Kise blinks. “You’re not?”

“No,” Kuroko replies, kissing the tip of Kise’s nose, “I’m not. I only force myself to be vocal because that’s what the director and the scriptwriter want.”

“Thank god,” Kise says. “I don’t suck at this after all.”

“On the contrary,” Kuroko says, his smile turning seductive, “you’re doing an excellent job. But,” he adds, rolling them over and swinging a leg over Kise’s hip, so that he’s sitting on his cock, “I’d be more than happy to take the lead, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Go ahead,” Kise grins, because he’d rather have this version of Kuroko who’s confident and in control, and nothing like the passive little fuckdoll he is in his films, “be my guest.”


End file.
